Wedding Day
by Out-of-Character217
Summary: Squall and Cloud's big day. A Liverpepper AU.


**A/N:** I'll give you fair warning: this is mushy as hell and there will undoubtedly be a second chapter. Enjoy. Xxx

* * *

 **Wedding Day**

"You nearly ready? Everyone's in their seats," Aerith asked in a hushed whisper as she shut the door behind her. Squall thought she looked beautiful in her pink silk dress, but he was unable to do anything but nod his head mutely, too sick to his stomach with nerves to even open his mouth.

"You sure? You look like you're gonna throw up," Aerith smiled in jest, but she couldn't help the sudden panicked thought of Squall chucking up his gut as he walked down the aisle and she winced internally at the prospect. Squall just continued to nod dumbly but his face was pale and his skin had taken on a worrying green hue, his mouth tight with anticipation and dry as a bone.

"Here, drink this," Aerith offered, picking up a glass of champagne from the tray that was supposed to be for after the ceremony "Down in one. It'll help with the nerves."

Squall didn't question her; he'd take anything right now if it would just stop the churning in his gut. He chugged it down and winced as the bubbles left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth.

"Better?"

Squall just nodded again, he eyes fixed on the door that would lead him outside and down the aisle; to all of those people waiting.

"You're not trying to get him drunk are you?" A deep smooth voice came from behind them, and both siblings turned to see Cloud stood in the doorway of the kitchen, one shoulder casually lent against the door frame. If Squall hadn't already been struggling to find his tongue, he'd have been lost for words. Cloud was beautiful in his tux and for a blessed moment, the brunet forgot about his terrible nerves. He didn't look out of place in the kitchen. Squall had seen him here too often for it to look strange, Cid's house had been like a second home to Cloud growing up and both of them considered it home. But it was the way he stood there, so elegant and graceful and so calm and collected in a morning that had been nothing but hectic and turbulent.

"Just a bit of Dutch Courage. You want some?" Aerith asked, picking up a glass and offered it to the blond as he sauntered into the kitchen.

"No thanks, I'm good," Cloud replied, slipping his hand into Squall's as he came to stand by his side. Aerith shrugged and drank the champagne for herself, missing the way Cloud smiled up at Squall and gently nudged his shoulder.

"Nervous?"

Squall considered brushing the question off, but knew his lover would see straight through the lie and call him on it.

"Terrified," he managed to utter, his voice feeling scratchy and stiff in his throat.

"It'll be fine, I promise. I'll be right beside you."

"I know, just..." Squall was having trouble talking but Cloud only smiled and tightened his grip on his hand, tugging him down slightly to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Okay, everyone's ready. It's now or never," Aerith interrupted them, closing the small crack in the door after she'd peeked out to signal the band. Cloud pulled on Squall's arm and brought him to stand in front of the double set of patio doors "Ready to get married?" Aerith beamed and clasped her hands in front of her, her expression giddy with affection as she watched the two men straighten their appearances with minor last minute fidgeting.

With a solemn nod from the tall brunet, Aerith gave them one last good-luck wink and turned to open the doors. A cello began to play, and the small congregation seated in neat rows out on the lawn past the patio rose to their feet, a few of them looking back over their shoulders as Cloud and Squall stepped out and into the bright afternoon sunshine.

"You know, I always thought we were already kind of married," Cloud uttered under his breath as he felt Squall's grip around his hand tighten. Aerith was walking a few steps ahead of them, leading Namine by the hand as she scattered rose petals along the carpeted aisle, and Squall let out a snort of laughter despite himself.

"What makes you say that?" he muttered, trying hard not to let the uncomfortable weight of everyone's eyes cause him to falter in his steps.

"Well, you nag a lot," Cloud replied with a smug upturn of his lips, fully confident in the knowledge that Squall couldn't and wouldn't stop halfway to the altar to punch him "and you complain, like, ninety percent of the time."

"Maybe if you weren't such a lazy asshole I wouldn't have to," Squall shot back, giving his lover a quick deadly glare from the corner of his eye.

"You see, you're doing it right now," Cloud couldn't help but grin. Winding Squall up had always been one of his favourite pastimes; he figured today of all days should be no different.

Squall knew when he was being bated and let out a small huff of amusement, "You're such a jerk." He hadn't realised it but he was feeling much calmer now, that indescribable weight almost lifted as they approached the top of the carpet.

"Jokes on you," Cloud shot back just as they came to a stop at the front of the congregation, "you're about to marry one."

Aerith had stepped to the side and was stood beside Zack, beaming uncontrollably as she held Namine's hand, and in front of them, Sora and Roxas stood holding a small ring box each, looking expectantly up at their parents with amazement and wonder. Sora held a coy but cheeky grin as his eyes flicked from Squall to Cloud, clear excitement bouncing in his eyes and Squall felt his nerves lessen further still, his chest tightening with love and affection as his gaze slid to Cloud, who was staring at him with a quiet wonderment.

As everyone sat behind them, Squall let out a slow and steadying breath, his cheeks heating only slightly as Cloud winked quickly at him, and then Vincent began to speak.

* * *

"He did well up there today, didn't he?" Aerith's soft voice came floating to Cloud as he stood watching Squall dance with Sora, the young boy perched precariously on the older brunet's shoes as he turned them in time to the music. Cloud couldn't help the painful twist of love and pride that pulled in his chest as he watched, arms crossed and shoulder braced against one of the supporting posts of the trellis.

The garden was night-washed and moonlit, dotted with fairy lights and the veranda that covered the patio was adorned with garlands of flowers and ribbons, three large tables placed between the blond man and his dancing lover, and Cloud couldn't stop staring.

"Yeah, he did," he replied, grinning as Squall spun Sora too fast and nearly overbalanced, the young boy squealing in delight.

Roxas was dancing with Cid and Yuffie, dangling between them as they swung and lifted him up in time to the music, and the gentle chatter of Tifa and Barret, Zell, Quistis and Vincent in the background floated over the later summer night's breeze.

"And the boys! Oh they were so adorable. I've got a great picture of you four standing up there..."

Cloud didn't mean to be rude, but he was barely listening. It wasn't often he got to watch Squall dance. Moments like this - unguarded and carefree - were precious, and Cloud stowed them away carefully in his heart.

The song ended, and Cloud pushed off the wooden post just as the next started, it's melody slow and gentle and the blond placed a hand on Aerith's arm, drawing her attention from her little ramble.

"Sorry Aer, I'll be back in a minute," he said, slipping out onto the lawn and weaved in between the dancers as he made his way to his lover.

"Mind if I cut in?" He asked, looking down at the young boy who was smiling in breathless excitement.

"Okay, I gotta go find Roxas anyway," Sora declared, bouncing off into the crowd and he left Cloud and Squall staring after him.

"You owe me a dance, Leonhart," Cloud said slyly, reaching down to grasp Squall's hands in his own and placed them on his hips. He moved into Squall's personal space and slipped his arms around his shoulders, hooking his hands behind the brunet's neck and drew himself close, resting his forehead against Squall's as they began to turn in slow, lazy circles.

"That's Leonhart-Strife," Squall corrected him, bumping his nose against the blond's and closed his eyes, enjoying the gentle pace of their easy revolving, the music washing over them and drowning everything else out.

"Hn," Cloud agreed, closing his eyes too and brushing his lips over Squall's briefly. It was only a ghost of a kiss, but he felt his lover's smile nonetheless. "I didn't know you could dance so well."

Squall pulled back and reached up to grip Cloud's hands around his neck, pulling them apart to break the blond's hold and spun him out, stepping into catch him again in one fluid, easy motion.

"There really hasn't been much time for dancing in the last few years," he said with a smile.

Cloud laughed softly and was content to let himself be led.

"You see, that's what I love about you," he replied, placing his hand on Squall's waist "Even after all these years, you're still surprising me."

"It's a talent."

"One of many," Cloud confirmed, placing his forehead back against Squall's and let the rest of the song idle by.

By the time it had come to an end and the two men had pulled apart, they realised that everyone had gathered to watch them and they stood for a moment in embarrassed and awkward silence.

"Okay, well… I guess we should cut the cake, or whatever," Squall finally said, leading Cloud from the lawn and smiling as Roxas and Sora cheered in delight at the prospect of _finally_ getting their hands on the chocolate cake they'd been eyeballing all day.

"Nice moves, Squally," Yuffie teased as he passed, nudging him with her arm and making him wobble slightly.

"Shut it, shortie," he retorted, reaching out to ruffle and ruin her hair, making her squeal in anger as she struggled to pull away.

The music began to play again and the sounds of gentle chatter and soft laughter filled the night. Cloud and Squall stood amongst it all, quietly overwhelmed and awed by their friends and family and despite his earlier nerves, Squall found himself wishing that time would slow, if only for a few hours, so that they could enjoy this moment of peace and happiness for a little longer.

"Hey, what's up, you look a little sad?" Cloud asked as they waited for everyone to take their seats again.

"Nothing, I just… I'm having a good day. Don't want it to end, you know?" Squall replied, noticing how the fairy lights danced in Cloud's eyes.

"Pffft, it's not over yet. There's still tonight to go," Cloud winked and nudged him in the side and Squall's face turned red. He ducked his head and dragged a hand through his hair, rolling his eyes as he watched Cloud wiggle his eyebrows suggestively. With a small shake of his head he let out a huff of amusement and shoved his lover in the shoulder.

"You're such a dork."


End file.
